glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me (en español Confía En Mí) es una canción presentada en el episodio Ballad. Fue cantada por todo el Glee Club, New Directions. También es presentada en el episodio Generosity del reality show The Glee Project. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Bill Withers. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por todos los miembros de New Directions como una balada dedicada a Finn y Quinn por todo el drama del bebé. Mercedes y Artie cantan los solos en esta canción. The Glee Project En el episodio Generosity, los cuatro participantes restantes cantan esta canción como desafío semanal ante Kevin McHale, quien debe elegir a un ganador del desafío, y finalmente elige a Lindsay. Letra New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: 'Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum ('Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo) Artie: Sometimes in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Artie y Mercedes con New Directions: Lean on me When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (please) Swallow your pride (pride) If I have things Mercedes con New Directions (New Directions): You need to borrow, (For) for no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show. So just call (call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me) Lean on me (Artie: hey) When you're not strong (Artie: when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (Artie: help you carry on), For it wont be long (Artie: oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. New Directions (New Directions): (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (when you need a hand). Mercedes con New Directions (New Directions) We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) New Directions: I just might I just might have a problem that you'll understand. Mercedes con New Directions We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me. Artie (Tina y New Directions): If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry, I'm (I'm higher) right up the road. I'll share your load Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: If you just call me. Mercedes con New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend). Call me (Artie: Call me). Call me (Tina: Call me) (Artie: When you need a friend). Call me (Tina: When you need a friend). Call me (Mercedes: If you need a friend). Call me (Tina: '''Any time of day). Call me. '''Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on lean on (Mercedes: lean, lean on me, yeah) lean on me when you need a friend Lean on lean (Mercedes: hey, yeah!) on lean on me lean on me Lean on lean on lean on me Mercedes con New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on. I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on) Artie: Yeah!) Mercedes: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh)